Doubt And Jealousy
by Emmaliana
Summary: SPOILERS HP6 ! Une nouvelle année commence plutôt bien pour Lily Evans ... Mais pas vraiment du coté des maraudeurs Nulle en résumé ! mdr [JPLE]en suspens !
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Je créais ma première fic concernant l'univers HP seulement cette fic est centré sur l'avant Harry mettant en scène ses parents et les maraudeurs à Poudlard ;) - JPLE -

**Rappel :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf mes persos ;)

**- ! SPOILERS ! Les SIX tomes de HP ! -**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Enfin la rentrée !

Une voiture ancienne, très certainement de collection, filait droit sur la gare de King's Cross qui n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. L'homme qui conduisait jeta un coup d'œil à son épouse qui semblait angoissée et triste comme chaque année à la même date depuis six ans maintenant. Il lui posa une main rassurante sur son bras et elle lui sourit faiblement en remerciement. Il regarda ensuite dans son rétroviseur intérieur et découvrit sur la banquette arrière, deux jeunes filles, à peu près du même âge.

L'une avait les cheveux longs, roux qui lui parcourait la moitié de son dos. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux émeraudes qui brillèrent aussitôt en lisant un panneau annonçant la gare de Londres. La jeune fille semblait heureuse et excitée, ce qui fit sourire son père. Son regard bref se tourna ensuite vers sa fille aînée. Ses cheveux étaient châtains frisés et ses yeux étaient de couleur chocolat. Son visage portait les traits sévères de son père à l'inverse de sa sœur qui portait les traits angéliques de sa mère. L'aînée semblait quelque peu agacée et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle émit un léger soupire, ce qui attira l'attention de sa mère qui se retourna face à elle.

« Pétunia, ne sois pas si déçue. » La concernée adressa un regard à sa mère, toujours avec le même air. « Lily reviendra pour les vacances de Noël. » Pétunia se força à sourire et dès que sa mère se retrouva à nouveau, face à la route, elle roula des yeux vers le paysage londonien.

Lily savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de la déception qu'éprouvait sa sœur mais de la méprise et de la colère. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, elle aurait préféré rester à la maison ou aller la rencontre de son nouveau petit ami, Vernon Dursley. Un adolescent grassouillet qui se trouvait intelligent et drôle. De tout l'été, Pétunia ne lui avait pas adressé la parole sauf pour l'insulter à tort et travers sur tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ou pour la rabaisser lorsqu'elle était avec « Verny ».

Ce comportement jaloux et sadique, Lily le supportait depuis la « fameuse lettre ». Cette lettre qui changea sa vie mais elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était en bien ou en mal. Sa sœur s'était mise à la détester de toute son âme à partir de ce jour, quand elle apprit qu'elle n'était pas une fille ordinaire : C'était une sorcière. Ses parents le prirent très bien, ils comprenaient à présent tous les phénomènes paranormaux qui avaient entouré Lily durant son enfance. Pétunia, elle, n'acceptait pas que ses parents la traitent comme une fille exceptionnelle, elle en était malade…

La voiture s'immobilisa et Lily s'empressa de descendre de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Son père alla lui chercher un chariot et sa mère offrit son aide à l'adolescente, en prenant soin de sa chouette blanche, enfermée dans une jolie cage dorée : Nasty. Pétunia ne fit rien, se contentant de grommeler quelques propos désobligeants envers sa sœur sans que ses parents ne l'entendent. Une fois toutes ses affaires rassemblaient la petite famille se dirigea vers le passage de la voie 9 ¾ menant au Poudlard Express.

Lily remarqua des élèves de l'école de magie se précipitaient vers une des grandes colonnes qui soutenaient la gare. Certains s'immobilisèrent devant et attendirent que personne ne les voient pour passer à travers… Ce qui avait étonné Mrs Evans lors du départ de Lily pour sa première année à Poudlard. Mr Evans trouvait plutôt marrant et enviait quelques instants sa fille cadette qui devait beaucoup s'amuser dans cette école surnaturelle.

L'heure des embrassades était venue, Lily serra très fort chacun des ses parents, surtout sa mère qui semblait se déchirer à chacune de leur séparation. Fut le tour de sa sœur qui lui fit seulement un geste de main en lui accordant un regard à la fois, méprisant et heureux. Sa mère mise cela sur le compte de la tristesse de laisser partir sa petite sœur à nouveau. La jeune Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier pour autant et salua une dernière fois sa famille avant de franchir le passage magique vers le quai 9 ¾.

* * *

Les élèves de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard se dépêchaient de pénétrer dans le train. Une hôtesse annonça dans le haut-parleur principal que le train partirait dans quelques petites minutes. Lily Evans, le sourire aux bords des lèvres rejoignit le groupe d'élèves tout en poussant son chariot. Ses bagages furent embarqués dans leur compartiment et l'adolescente s'engouffra dans le train en pensant à ses amies qu'elle allait enfin revoir.

Une nouvelle année commençait ! Et elle allait retrouver sa vraie maison ! Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle alla revêtir sa robe de sorcière puis se fraya un chemin vers le compartiment des préfets, elle salua certains élèves qu'elles connaissaient et d'autres à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

Lily étant la préfète de Gryffondor, beaucoup de monde la connaissait et elle était surtout reconnue pour ses talents dans les diverses matières enseignées à Poudlard. Elle arriva dans le wagon et salua ses confrères préfets sauf ceux de Serpentard… Narcissa Lestrange, préfète de Serpentard accompagné de Lucius Malefoy, préfet en chef de la même maison, l'accablèrent de regards méprisants et sournois. Lily, habituée, à ce genre de menaces, ne faisait que les ignorer en écoutant les instructions de la directrice de Gryffondor : le professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Les préfets eurent enfin la permission de rejoindre leur wagon, et Lily s'empressa de chercher ses amies. Solenne Wagner et Sandy Hilton. Deux jeunes filles appartenant à Gryffondor et en qui elle voyait deux sœurs, sa famille à Poudlard …

* * *

Cornedrue- Et moi ? Je suis où là dedans ?

Chtit'Emy - Mon petit Cornedrue soit un peu patient !

Patmol - Tu sais que tu lui en demande beaucoup là ?

Lunard - Eh y'a pas que lui dans l'histoire aussi !

Patmol - Je savais qu'il voulait me voler la vedette !

Cornedrue - Patmol ta tête ?

Patmol - Quoi ma tête ?

Lunard - Elle va bientôt être aussi grosse que la lune

Patmol - Bande de jaloux va !

Chtit' Emy - Bon les gars, si on passez au chapitre suivant pour savoir qui aura la plus grosse tête ? ;p

**Voila pour un premier Chapter pas très passionant pour l'instant je l'avoue ! Mais ca viendra ;) **

**Reviewez s'il vous plait ! Laissez critiques et remarques, je suis sûre que les fans ont toujours quelques choses à dire :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les enfants ! Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je fais plein de fautes ! En ce moment j'arrete pas :'( (surtout à MacGonagall désolée xD) Attention dans ce deuxième chapitre SPOILERS !

**Rappel :** Tout appartient à JKR (snif lol) sauf mes persos.

**SPOILERS TOME 6 !** (je me repete là lol)

Bonne lecture !

&&&&&&&&

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Retrouvailles ...

La jeune préfète de Gryffondor parcourut les couloirs en regardant dans chacun des wagons. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir parler à nouveau à ses deux meilleures amies qu'elle en oublia quelqu'un…

« Lily ! » Interpella la voix grave d'un homme, heureux d'avoir aperçu la silhouette de Lily Evans, meilleure élève à ses yeux de Poudlard, depuis bien fort longtemps. La jeune fille s'immobilisa en reconnaissant cette voix qu'elle côtoyait en cours de Potions depuis sa première année.

« Slugette, Lily. Présente. » Marmonna t-elle pour elle-même, avec un certain ton ironique. Elle pivota sur place et aperçut un homme à peine plus grand qu'elle et extrêmement gras. Son crâne était recouvert d'une perruque brune et sa grosse moustache se souleva quand il appela une seconde fois Lily.

« Lily ! Ma chère ! Je suis si content de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, professeur Slughorn. » Mentit-elle, en lui souriant. Elle l'aimait plutôt bien mais il était du genre à ne pas lâcher prise dès qu'il apercevait la jeune fille ou un de ses membres du Club Slug. Celui ci avait pour but de rapatrier les jeunes sorciers excellents en cours mais qui aussi avaient une famille très renommée, ce qui étonnait toujours Lily qui n'avait que de simples parents Moldus. D'ailleurs, les Serpentards en profitaient souvent pour se moquer d'elle, en l'appellant la « Chouchoutte de Slug ».

« Vous venez à ma petite réunion de bienvenue ? » Proposa t-il en faisait de gros yeux globuleux. L'adolescente ne tentant pas de s'enfuir car trop de tentatives avaient échoué, suivit le Maitre des Potions jusqu'à son wagon.

« Vous allez voir mes nouvelles recrues. Russel Standfield, son père est un des plus grands médecins de Ste Mangouste. Je l'ai eu en cours, il y a une dizaine d'années… »

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et laissa entrer, comme tout gentleman qu'il était, la jeune fille rousse. Elle découvrit l'assemblée. Les anciens comme les nouveaux étaient regroupés sur les deux banquettes. Cependant, une tête attira plus son attention qu'une autre.

« Evans ? » Fit la voix charmeuse d'un jeune homme blond à la dentition plus blanche que la normale et à la musculature aussi developpée qu'un joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

« Nils ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda t-elle, étonnée. Le jeune homme se leva sous le regard des autres élèves, en particulier, Tifus Muller, sixième année, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles qui n'en perdait pas une, pour répandre d'infâmes ragots sur la tête d'Evans. Slughorn, quant à lui, semblait satisfait, qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

« Mon père a été muté en Angleterre, je m'en vais donc étudier à Poudlard. »

« Nous avions donc le même secret… »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et lui fit un grand sourire, content de retrouver son amie d'enfance, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Zack Nils et Lily Evans étaient un temps aller à l'école primaire Moldue de leur quartier, ou ils étaient pratiquement voisins.

Horace Slughorn se frotta soudainement les mains. « C'est merveilleux ! Un des meilleurs élèves de BeauxBâtons connaît donc la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! » Ce dernier point fit rougir Lily et sourire Zack, pendant que l'assemblée parlait à voix basse de favoritisme avec exaspération. Nils en profita pour saluer Evans d'une accolade joyeuse tandis qu'un jeune homme aux éternels cheveux rebelles jais les aperçut à travers la porte d'entrée du wagon, son nez se plissa et il continua son chemin les poings fermés.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

James Potter, marchait dans le couloir à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis, les Maraudeurs, sans essayer de penser à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux noisette. Sans qu'il ne les remarque, un grand nombre de jeunes filles se retournaient sur son passage, tout en laissant un commentaire, soit sur son charme ravageur, soit sur son attitude maussade qui n'était pas habituelle chez le jeune homme, habituellement toujours souriant.

Il commençait déjà à maudire sa sixième année qui n'avait même pas débutée. Tout cela à cause d'un été complètement raté et d'un gars qui arrivait de « je ne sais où » et qui serait dans ses bras, Lily Evans, la fille qui avait volé son cœur depuis maintenant cinq ans. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et pour couronner le tout, le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor fut stopper dans sa course par la troupe de Serpentard de Lucius Malefoy.

« Potter ! Quelle joie de te voir _toujours_ en vie ! » Fit ce dernier avec un ton méprisant. Sa troupe ricana sans pudeur. James le fixa avec tant de haine et de dédain qu'il était prêt à sortir sa baguette sans qu'aucune force ne le retienne.

« Eh oui Malefoy, les meilleurs sont increvables. » Répliqua t-il avec fierté et arrogance.

La troupe des Serpents se contenta de siffler. James Potter n'avait peur de personne et ce n'était pas des Serpentards qui l'intimiderait mais il remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans leur comportement. Malefoy croisa les bras. « Fais attention Potter, tu rêves éveillé. »

« Et moi, je peux t'envoyer au pays des rêves, Malefoy ! » C'était un grand brun, séduisant au regard d'acier qui venait d'apparaître à la droite de James, baguette en main.

« A cinq contre un, c'est le comportement typique des Serpentards. » Envoya une voix venant de la gauche de James. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés pointant sa baguette sur le leader du camp adverse. « Des lâches, en résumé. »

James fut heureux de retrouver ses fidèles compagnons même si d'après lui, il pouvait se défendre seul. (Un peu trop sûr de toi Jamesie nan ? ;p ) Malefoy ne se laissa pas intimider et sa troupe affichait un sourire mesquin.

« Tiens, tiens. Les petits chiens de ce cher Potter qui viennent lui porter secours, comme c'est mignon. »

« La ferme ! » Aboya Sirius Black qui pointait dangereusement sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que je disais ? » Il prit soudainement une voix faussement inquiète. « Il ne t'en manque pas un, Potter ? »

Un grand malaise prit possession du corps de James. Soudainement, un hurlement parcourut le train en entier. Les trois maraudeurs se retournèrent et s'exclamèrent en même temps. « Pete ! ». James et Sirius lancèrent un dernier regard à Malefoy tandis que Remus courait en direction du hurlement. « On te le fera payer, Malefoy ! »

Les deux amis s'élancèrent à la rescousse de leur ami sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Voili voilou ! La suite la semaine prochaine (normalement !)

James - T'as interet ! Malefoy va pas s'en tirer !

Patmol - Il doit subir la vangeance des maraudeurs !

Lunard - Eh les gars, la vangeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Dites ? Vous etes vraiment incorrigibles ! En attendant de savoir la suite, un rewiew ? merchi ;) bientot !


End file.
